Pluem is back
(story by pluem-is-on-the-job) this is my episode 9 of my story hope you enjoy befor we start i want to tell you something don't leave anyone behide in youlife and of couse family. character: chase pluem everest mashall story: (after pluem go live in the forest everest feel sad) mashall: everest.... it almost X-mas day why you don't feel happy about it everest: happy? fine (smile) (at the forest) pluem: 2 years for hiding time to go back...... wolf: umm pluem? pluem:(angrly) what did you want... wolf: hey im not here to hurt you i want to say sorry and thanks for save me from a hunter pluem:(smile) your welcome i must go now bye... (at the lookout) mashall: so what do you want in X-mas day..... everest: anything mashall...... but this years i will give you a big present! mashall: thanks everest! (thinking)hmm what should i give her....... her brother? that pefect her brother... chase: hey everest can you go give me some socks in rocky truck? everest: umm..... fine (everest go into rocky truck) everest: a ball? no... a another ball? no..... and socks yes! (everest go back inside the lookout) (screen change into mashall collar) mashall: where could pluem been..... (mashall hear something that very weird) mashall: huh? (he saw a word on the tree) what is this said.... password ppm7? wait.... WHAT!!?? (mashall look around) mashall: this must be it! ???: who there! mashall: uh oh raft water cannon! (his water cannon come out) i got a water cannon! and i not scare to not use it! ???: wait that sound.... (pluem appear behide mashall) is that really you? you look bigger.... mashall: PLUEM!!!! you alive! how did you suvive? pluem: just...... follow me (pluem lead mashall to his tower) mashall: this place look..... dirty... pluem: because i don't time to clean this place up....... mashall: what did you do? pluem: rescue wild animals from danger... mashall: you still are a hero right? pluem(sad sound): (sigh) might be... might.... mashall: what did you eat meat? pluem: im eat meat from fish....but in the winter it kind of hard to find food ...... mashall: hey do you miss someone? (pluem was surprised he ask that) pluem: i don't want to talk about it.... mashall: oh...uhhh..... sorry for hurting your feeling pluem: its ok but today i will go back the place i live before.... mashall(nodding) (20 min later) chase: finally fished! thanks for your help everest! everest: your welcome (she go outside the lookout and see mashall running down this way) mashall: EVEREST!! you will not belive what i found follow me! (another 20 min later) everest: why did you bring me here mashall? pluem: hello there...... littile sis (everest was surprised when hear that voice) everest: big bro? (she see pluem at the top floor of the tower) (pluem jump down) everest(start to cry): pluem (hug him) pluem: everest! it time to go back to the lookout... everest: really!? but you must promise me not to leave like this ever again pluem: promise! mashall: (smile) happy ending.... pluem: its not end yet mashall.... mashall: oh... sorry pluem: i must go back to the lookout... everest: then what are you waiting for lets go! (pups go back to the paw patrol lookout) chase(thinking): this X-mas i wish pluem will be back... everest: PUPS COME OUTSIDE QUICK!! (all pups come outside and see pluem) all pups exept mashall and everest and pluem: PlUEM!!! (all pup go hug pluem) pluem: huh? you to chase? chase: im sorry pluem we cool? pluem: ok we cool... (all pup was very happy to see pluem) HAPPY ENDING AND MARRY CHIRIST MAS:) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story